The Promise He Kept
by agthoven
Summary: Castiel may have declared himself the new God, but he intends to keep at least one promise.  Slight spoilers for 7.01.  First fanfiction, please be gentle.


A/N: So, inspiration hit me during the premiere tonight and it refused to let go. No beta because the people I know who like fanfiction and Supernatural refuse to comment on it. Also, I don't own Supernatural. I only wish I was as awesome as Eric Kripke.

Not much had changed in Pontiac, IL since Jimmy had reappeared in Amelia and Claire's lives for a brief moment. They hadn't moved from their house in case Jimmy would somehow reappear again. It was a normal Sunday for them. They were about ready to leave the house for church when Claire suddenly started vomiting. Neither of them had noticed a man standing in the corner of the entrance way.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "but I don't intend to break this promise." The man disappeared as though he were never there.

Amelia had rushed Claire to the hospital not knowing what could have spurred on the vomiting. The doctors ran some tests and discovered it was food poisoning. Claire was in the middle of having her stomach pumped so Amelia was waiting in the lobby watching the news. She noticed there was a breaking story about how there had been a murder at the church that she, Claire, and when he used to be there, Jimmy went to. The anchorman stated a man in a trench coat had suddenly appeared in the church and had killed the pastor in charge. The station then flashed a blurry picture across the screen. The only reason that the police had a picture was because a teenager managed to sneak a picture. Amelia knew exactly who it was even through the blur. "Jimmy," she whispered quietly.

Amelia was afraid to tell Claire because she knew from the picture that it was not her husband that was in control of the body. She could tell that it was someone else entirely. Though she knew that she couldn't hide it from Claire for too long.

When Amelia took Claire home later that day, she knew that she had to tell her.

"Claire, there was an accident at the church today."

"What happened Mom? Is everyone okay?"

Amelia choked back the tears as she said, "No honey, everyone wasn't okay. Someone murdered Pastor Adam."

"Mom who could have done this? Would God have allowed this?"

"I don't know sweetie. There was a picture taken though and…" Amelia couldn't speak anymore due to the sobs ringing through her chest.

"It was Castiel, wasn't it Mom?" Amelia could do nothing but nod as her daughter suddenly gripped her tight as the tears started running down her face. Amelia and Claire stayed like that for a few hours praying that somehow there had been a misunderstanding.

When Amelia thought that Claire had finally fell asleep she went back to her room. Claire, however, had a different plan. As soon as she noticed that her mother had left the room. Claire got off of her bed and knelt down and began to pray as she had been taught by her father many years ago.

"Castiel, I'm not sure whether or not you remember me. My mom told me that you had gone to the church today and killed Pastor Adam. Is this true? "Claire wasn't able to finish her prayer before she felt another presence in the room. Claire turned around and gasped as she saw Castiel in her father's body.

"You heard me praying," Claire whispered.

"Yes Claire, I always hear you praying. And I can also imagine that you have a few questions for me."

"Yes Castiel, was it actually you that killed Pastor Adam?" Castiel just looked away. The tears just started to roll down Claire's face at that time.

"You promised that you would protect us Castiel. How is that protecting us? Why would you go and do something like that?" Claire was almost shouting at him while hoping her mom wouldn't come into the room.

"I was protecting you. I protected you from the dangers of having a man deceive from God's true ways. He wasn't obeying God's laws. He was only a hypocrite." Claire could see that Cas was just reciting this off as though he had done it a hundred times, but not necessarily believing it.

"Castiel, the only hypocrite I see in here is you." Claire could see the sudden change in his demeanor. His eyes started to look as though there was a lightning storm flashing in them.

"You should show some respect to me girl. The old God does not exist. I am a new God, a better God, and you should love me." Claire was backing up to her closet as Castiel was advancing toward her. "You are lucky that I do keep my promises, otherwise I might have smited you now." Claire was starting to tremble now. Castiel then turned his back toward her as he started to walk out the door, stopping to pause for a moment. "For your information Claire, I was the one who gave you the food poisoning so you and your mother wouldn't have to witness my heavenly justice. I will still keep my promises. That is something that will never change."


End file.
